


Camp Glader

by HarryPotterMazeRunner18



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Angst, Everything belongs to James Daschner!!!, F/F, F/M, I do not own The Maze Runner, M/M, Multi, Some bad language, implied depression, past suicidal thoughts/actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterMazeRunner18/pseuds/HarryPotterMazeRunner18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year-old Thomas is very nervous to be spending the summer at Camp Glader, a art/drama/sports camp for teenagers. Although his twin sister Teresa is excited, he worries about making friends - most campers have been coming to Camp Glader since they were kids, and already know each other. However, at camp Thomas will find a new passion, excel in activities, and make friends (and maybe someone more than a friend) that will last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving at Camp Glader

“Stop looking like you’re about to be eaten by flesh-eaten zombies!” Teresa groaned into his ear. “It’s not gonna be that bad! Honestly, you look as if you’re gonna be thrown into a gas chamber or something!”

“Elegant as always, Teresa,” Thomas sighed, looking back out the window. He did his best to swallow down the flurry of nerves that threatened to engulf him. He really shouldn’t be this nervous, he thought. He was just going to camp, for God’s sake! It was supposed to be fun, it was – 

“It’s just camp, Tom! It’s supposed to be fun,” Teresa said, and Thomas groaned out loud. Sometimes it was really annoying having a twin sister who could literally read all his thoughts. Thomas swore they were telepathic. 

His mother made an agreeing noise from up front in the driver’s seat. “You’ll have fun, Tom. Camp Glader is supposed to be great. Plus it’ll give me a break from you two for a whole month! Think of your poor mother.”

Thomas rolled his eyes and Teresa let out a mock gasp, clutching dramatically at her heart. “And here I was thinking we were the lights of your life.”

His mother chuckled. “You’ll do great in drama class, Teresa. I can’t wait to see the end-of-camp performance.”

“Expect me to be the star of the show,” Teresa grinned. Then she turned and nudged her brother. “Think of all the hot guys that’ll be there, Tom. Maybe you’ll finally get a boyfriend!”

Thomas groaned again. “Will you shut up?” he asked, but he was secretly pleased. When he came out as gay to his mother and sister last year, he had been expecting the worst. But they had accepted him with open arms, his mother making a long speech about how she would always love him no matter what, which prompted Teresa to also admit she was bisexual.

“And maybe you’ll finally get a girlfriend or boyfriend and stop going on about Brenda,” grumbled Thomas. Teresa had had a crush on Brenda Despain, a girl in the year above her, for three years. “Honestly, Brenda this, Brenda that, Tom did you see how hot Brenda looked today…”

Teresa smacked him on the arm. “Don’t talk about your future sister-in-law that way.”

“Oh for pete’s sake,” he groaned. He turned back to the window and watched the scenery rushing by them, trying to calm his nerves. It was just camp. It would be fun. Right?


	2. Rat Man and Surprise Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Teresa meet Rat Man and Teresa gets a surprise roommate...

“My name is Assistant Director Janson.”

Thomas, Teresa, and his mother were standing in front of a tall, thin man with a face like a rat in front of a sign that proclaimed "Welcome to Camp Glader." He had a high-pitched, rather squeaky voice and Thomas hated him already. 

“Welcome to Camp Glader. I will be one of the counselors for the boys’ dormitory – my colleague, Ava Paige and the founder of this camp, will be the main counselor for the girls’ dormitory.”

Teresa shot Thomas a look that clearly meant “Tough luck.” He scowled at her. It seemed like camp was off to a bad start already. Of course he would be stuck with the Rat Man as his counselor. 

“This is Thomas and Teresa Agnes,” said their mother, a hand on each of their shoulders. “We’re new to this camp, so… would you be so kind as to tell us what we should do now?”

Rat Man – Thomas simply couldn’t not call him that, the guy looked like a human version of a rat, for pete’s sake – directed them to the boys’ and girls’ dorms, and the three of them started off.

“I don’t like him,” said Teresa immediately as soon as they were out of earshot. “He seems… well, he seems like the type of guy that would willingly throw a bunch of innocent kids into a never-ending maze with a bunch of slimy disgusting creatures who want to eat them.”

“He does give off that vibe,” Thomas agreed. 

His mother threw her hands up in the air. “Oh, you two,” she said exasperatedly, but she was smiling. “You always manage to think up the strangest things. I can assure you that this camp is not a death wish. You’ll have fun! Now come on, let’s go get you two settled in and then I can be on my merry way.”

They decided to go to Teresa’s dorm first, as it was closest. The whole way there Teresa was going on and on about how much fun they were going to have and all the friends they would make.

“Easy for you to say,” gasped Thomas, out of breath from dragging his suitcase and duffel bag. “You can talk to anyone. You can make friends with a stick!”

Teresa gave him a pitying look. “It’s not that hard to talk to people, Tom, really. Just watch me.”

They walked into the girls’ dorm after being directed there by a serious-looking woman with straight blonde hair and severe eyes, who introduced herself as Ava Paige. She said Teresa’s room was on the first floor of the building, so in they went, searching the doors for Teresa’s name. Finally the found a door labeled Teresa Agnes. There was another name, too, but Thomas didn’t pay it much attention – Teresa was speaking haughtily to him again. 

“Now don’t be nervous, Tom,” said Teresa, smirking at him. “Just watch me talk to my roommate, whoever she is. This is how it’s done.”

Teresa banged open the door – Thomas winced – and strode confidently into her room and introduced herself loudly to the girl currently sitting on one of the beds unpacking her suitcase.

“Hi, I’m Teresa –” she started, but abruptly stopped when the girl turned towards her. 

She had short, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and looked like the very definition of punk, with a black tank top with a skull on it, black ripped jeans, and heavy black combat boots. She had numerous piercings in her ears and wore a spiked leather collar around her neck. Thomas recognized her immediately. 

It was Brenda. Brenda Despain, the girl Teresa had had a crush on since forever. Thomas stifled a laugh as he watched his sister’s expression go from one of confidence to outright horror.

“Um – uh,” she stammered.

“Hey!” said Brenda, smiling slightly. “Teresa, right? You go to my school, yeah?”

“Uh – I forgot something in the car,” Teresa blurted, then practically sprinted out the room, dropping her suitcase and bag and dragging Thomas and their mother with her. She led them out the door and behind the building before turning towards them with a terrified expression on her face.

“That’s – that’s – Brenda –” she spluttered. 

Thomas couldn’t keep the smirk from his face. “That’s how it’s done, eh, sis?”

“Shut up!” Teresa said, turning towards their mother. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! This is serious. Oh my God for the next month I’m gonna be sharing a room with Brenda Despain –”

Thomas’s mother looked rather amused. “You’ll just have to deal with it, dear. Besides, this is a good thing! You can get to know her better, maybe become friends…”

Thomas zoned out and told his mother he was going to go check out his own room. She waved him off, still trying to comfort a panicking Teresa. He lugged his suitcase and duffel bag to the boys’ dormitory, which luckily wasn’t all that far away from the girls’. A Hispanic guy who looked to be no older than 20 was standing outside the door, cheerfully waving people in. 

“Hola!” he greeted Thomas. “I’m Jorge, I’m gonna be your counselor for most of the time, ‘cept when the rat… I mean, Janson’s on. Don’t let him know I said it, but it’s no secret ‘round these parts that no one likes him.” 

Thomas grinned. He liked Jorge already. 

“So you’re a new camper, right? What’s your name?” Jorge asked. 

“I’m Thomas, Thomas Agnes,” said Thomas, dropping the duffel bag to shake hands. 

“Nice to meet ya, hermano,” Jorge grinned. “If I recall correctly you’re on the second floor – go upstairs and find your room, unpack a bit.”

Thomas nodded as Jorge turned to the person behind him, a tall blonde guy who greeted Jorge with a hug as if he had known him forever. And maybe he had, Thomas realized. On the Camp Glader website it said that some of the campers had been coming here since they were children.

Thomas struggled to drag his bag and suitcase upstairs but eventually managed it. The dorm looked nice – there was three showers, two bathrooms, and five rooms, each with two beds, desks, and set of drawers in the them. There was also a common area with a couple of couches and armchairs, and an old TV with antennas. Thomas guessed the TV wasn’t used, though – they weren’t allowed to bring any electronics, so he had had to sadly bid goodbye to his precious cell phone back home. 

Thomas searched the doors until he found one with his name on it. Thomas Agnes and Minho Park, the door said, so Thomas assumed Minho was his roommate. Thomas brought his stuff into the room and plunked his suitcase down on one of the beds, then unzipped it. He noticed an open suitcase on the other bed. Minho must already be here. 

Thomas was just unpacking a pile of T-shirts when his mom and Teresa came in. 

“Good, you’ve found your room, Tom,” his mother said, smiling at him. “Now that you two are all settled, I’ll be off.”

She kissed both Thomas and Teresa on the forehead and hugged them tightly. “Write me letters, all right? I’ll do the same. I’ll see you in a month.”

She hugged them again and then disappeared down the hall, leaving Thomas and Teresa alone. Thomas leaned against the wall and smirked at his sister.

“So what’d you say to dear old Brenda after you ran off screaming?”

Teresa hardly seemed to hear him, turning slowly towards Thomas with a big smile on her face. “She remembers me, Tom!” she said excitedly. “She remembers my name!”

Thomas groaned. “Oh god. If this is what camp is gonna be like for the next month, kill me now. I’m not gonna listen to you yammer on about Brenda every single second…”

Teresa stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re mean. I’m gonna go unpack. See you at dinner!”

She flounced off, leaving Thomas against the wall with a rueful grin on his face. Teresa might be annoying, but Thomas was happy that she was happy. She was his sister, after all. 

He shook his head and went back to unpacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… here's the second chapter! I hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing Teresa's sarcasm here and having her panic about having the famous Brenda as a roommate!
> 
> BTW, Brenda's and Minho's last names are the fake last names Jorge gives them in The Death Cure. Speaking of which, I do not own anything TMR related! Everything belongs to Mr. James Daschner.
> 
> I didn't really know where to end it, so hopefully the ending isn't too abrupt. I hope to have the third chapter up ASAP, by Saturday if I can manage it. Special shout out to Guesttttt and BlazeSwift15 for giving me encouragement! 
> 
> Please review, even if you hated it. Suggestions are always welcome! Really hoped you liked it, fellow Gladers!!!!
> 
> In the next chapter, Thomas will meet Minho and Newt. 
> 
> P.S. I don't really know what's up with the formatting - this is my first time with this website, so I don't know why it's not doing italics or indents or anything… Sorry if this makes it hard to read. Do any of you know how to get italics and indents in?
> 
> P.P.S. I don't really know if I'm going to have a romantic relationship between Thomas and Minho. I'm more wanting them as best friends. I hope you will still read this even if they are not together romantically, though. I can promise they will get into lots of mischief together! 
> 
> Sorry for the really long author's note! Thanks for reading!!!


	3. The New "Greenie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets Minho and Newt, and gets acquainted with Jorge and the other "Gladers."

Bang.

A loud noise startled Thomas out of his own little world and he shrieked in an embarrassingly high voice, dropping the extra pair of running shoes he was holding.

He turned around to see the door banged open with who he assumed was his roommate standing in the center.

The other boy was about Thomas’s height, a good-looking Asian guy with incredibly muscled arms, perfectly spiked black hair, and a permanent smirk on his face. 

The guy snickered. “Man, I love doing that to Greenies,” he said. “Scares the klunk out’ve ‘em.”

He dropped the backpack he was carrying on his bed, then walked over to Thomas, striking a model’s pose.

“You’ve been blessed enough to meet the amazing Minho Park, Greenie. Looks like we’re gonna be roommates. What’s your name? – I didn’t pay much attention to the sign on the door.”

“Thomas, Thomas Agnes,” Thomas said, frowning. “And what the hell’s a Greenie?”

Minho threw back his head and laughed. “It’s our slang, shank. You’ll get used to it. Greenie, shank, shuck, klunk… it’s just the slang we use at camp.”  
“Why?” asked Thomas, curious.

Minho smirked. “’Cause of Rat Man, that’s why. Slinthead’s so strict it’s not even funny. He hates it when we swear, so we made up some of our own words, and he can’t do anything ‘bout it ‘cause they’re not technically swear words. You’ll catch on soon enough.”

“Okay,” said Thomas, and the two lapsed into silence. Thomas awkwardly turned around and placed two shirts on hangers. 

“Minho, hey!” said a voice from the doorway, luckily interrupting before things could get too awkward. 

Minho turned and let out a shout of surprise. There stood the blonde guy Thomas had seen before, leaning in the doorway. Minho ran up and hugged him tightly; the other guy hugged back, laughing. “It’s good to see you, Min,” he said. 

“You too! When’d you get here?” Minho asked, pulling away. 

“Just now,” said the guy. He was tall and lanky, wearing an oversized red sweatshirt and shorts. Thomas saw he had a knee brace on his left leg. His blonde hair fell down to below his shoulders, and he had sparkling brown eyes.

“I see you’ve got a Greenie,” the newcomer added, nodding toward Thomas.

“Huh?” Minho turned to Thomas. “Oh, yeah. New Greenie.”

The guy walked forward and shook his hand. “Name’s Newt, Greenie,” he said with a genuine smile. “And I’m sorry ya had to get stuck with this guy for a bloody roommate.” He jerked his thumb towards Minho. Thomas noticed he had a British accent.

Minho stuck his tongue out at Newt. “And who are you rooming with this year, ya shank?”

A light blush came over Newt’s cheeks. “Alby.”

Minho raised his eyebrows. “And how on earth did you manage that?”

Newt’s blush increased. “We wrote to Paige, asked her if we could room together this year.”

Minho sighed dramatically, flopping backwards on his bed. “Well, you better not keep us up all night fucking, I swear to God if ya do –”

“Minho!” Newt yelped, his face now the color of a fire engine. “We’re not – we’re just – ”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Minho, letting out a bored yawn. He turned towards Thomas. “This guy’s had a crush on Alby since forever. I keep telling him Alby feels the same, but nooo, Mr. Stubborn British Guy here won’t listen to me.”

Newt groaned at him. “He doesn’t like me like that, okay? We’re just friends!”

“You can’t tell me you’re just friends when Alby flew all the way out to see you when you… had your accident last year.”

Newt looked down at his leg and his face darkened. “Yeah, well… I gotta go unpack,” he mumbled, then turned and walked out of the room. Thomas noticed he had a heavy limp. 

Minho sighed. “Klunk.” He looked over at Thomas. “Look, whatever you do, don’t pressure Newt to talk about his limp. He doesn’t like talking about it.”

“Why, what happened?” Thomas was curious. 

Minho frowned. “That’s up to Newt, if he wants to tell ya. Just don’t force him to talk about it, good that?”

“Uh… yeah, sure, good that.”

Minho grinned at him. “I can see we’re gonna get along well, Greenie.”

“You’ve known me for like two minutes,” Thomas pointed out.

“Yeah, but I like to think I’m a good judge of character.” He grinned at Thomas, then walked out of the room, presumably to go talk to Newt or Alby. Thomas went back to unpacking. 

~~~

An hour later, Jorge had all the boys gather in the common room to learn each other’s names and get familiar with each other before dinner. There were nine boys in total, counting Thomas; besides him, Minho, Newt, and Alby, there was also Winston, Aris, Gally, Zart, and Siggy (who insisted on them calling him Frypan for reasons unbeknownst to Thomas). It was clear that most of the boys already knew each other from previous years; Thomas and Aris were the only new “Gladers,” as Jorge referred to them. 

After they had all went gone around in a circle and introduced themselves, Jorge said they were going to play “two truths and a lie.”

He went first. “Alright, listen up, hermanos! I’m a master liar, so I doubt you’ll be able to figure this out,” he winked at them. “I was stranded on an island for a week, I was once in a gang that called themselves The Cranks, and I’ve got a little sister who goes to camp here.”

He sat back, pleased with himself. “Any guesses?”

The false one turned out to be the first one. Jorge had indeed been in The Cranks, had actually been one of the leaders, before he “saw the error of his ways and gotten the hell outta there” as he said. And, to Thomas’s surprise, Brenda was actually Jorge’s younger stepsister. He had a wicked thought to tell Jorge what Teresa thought of Brenda, but he waved it away. Even he wasn’t that mean.

Thomas learned a lot about his fellow Gladers throughout the game. For instance:

\- Gally had a girlfriend of four years named Beth who also went here, and he had won a national building competition last year.

\- Zart had his own garden and sold his goods at the local farmer’s market.

\- Minho excelled a sport called “Maze Running” at his school – basically running through a Maze trying to find the way out, all the while dodging people dressed up as monsters they called “Grievers” trying not to be “stung,” because then you got out. Oh, and he had also proudly announced that he had once been struck by lightning and lived to tell the tale.

\- Frypan had been voted the best cook in his state.

\- Alby had been the president of his class for four years straight.

\- Newt used to hold the record for the fastest sprinter in his state before he hurt his leg. 

Thomas, a naturally curious person, was dying to know how Newt had injured his leg at the end of the game, although from what Minho had said, he seemed reluctant to talk about it. When Aris, the only other new boy besides Thomas (the others had been coming here since they were kids) has asked sympathetically how he had hurt his leg, Newt had looked down and mumbled “Just an accident.” Thomas noticed he had scooted a little closer to Alby when he said that, and Alby had given the others a threatening look, as if warning them not to ask any questions.

“Alright, hermanos,” said Jorge after they had all been chatting for a while, clapping his hands for silence. “Time for dinner! C’mon, shake a leg, let’s move out!”

At dinner they got to meet the other dorm groups. There was one dorm for the younger boys, although there weren’t that many of them; a pudgy, short boy with curly brown hair introduced himself as Chuck (he seemed to take an immediate liking to Thomas, and followed him around while they were getting dinner), and a few others named Stan, Tim, Dave, and Adam. Thomas caught some of the girls’ names in his sister’s dorm; besides Brenda, there was a Harriet, Sonya, Rachel, and Gally’s girlfriend, Beth. They all seemed nice, and Thomas hoped he’d get to know them all during his month at Camp Glader. He really could use some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for how long it has been since I've updated, I've been really busy with school and stuff and I just got back from a trip on Sunday. I will try to update as soon as possible, but it might be a little while because I haven't even started the next chapter yet. I won't abandon this story, though, promise!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Initiation: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas learns about an "initiation" that all Greenies at Camp Glader must do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The quotes: "Be careful. Don't die." and "Great, we're all bloody inspired." belong to James Daschner. I just added them in my story to make it seem more realistic, and it fit in really well with the plot. I don't own these quotes, or The Maze Runner!

Thomas woke up in the middle of the night from a terrifying dream that he was trapped in the middle of a giant maze with no memory except for his name. And that had barely come to him, even. In fact, he shot out of bed with a triumphant grin, still half-asleep, shouting, “Thomas! My name is Thomas!”

He was met with a strange look from Minho, who sat up and muttered, “No shit, Sherlock,” before flopping back down onto his bed with a long-suffering sigh.

“Thomas,” he sighed. “You’re a cool dude and all, but if you’re gonna wake me up every night yelling things like: ‘My name’s Thomas!’ and ‘I’m a boy!’ and ‘I’ve got ten fingers and ten toes!’, we’re gonna have some problems, buddy.”

Thomas flushed. “It was just a dream, it won’t happen again.”

“Better not, shank,” Minho agreed. “But hey, now that you’re up, we can get started. I was gonna wake you up in a minute anyway.”

Thomas stared at him. “What for?” He glanced at the clock. “Minho, it’s midnight.”

“The witching hour,” his roomate grinned. “This is a little tradition at Camp Glader for the Greenies. Think of it as an initiation of sorts.”

Thomas gulped. “An initiation?”

“Yeah, just a bit of harmless fun. Well, harmless for us. Ol’ Rat Man’ll wake up without his hair this year, we’ve decided.”

“Without his hair?”

“Yup,” Minho grinned, clearly pleased with himself. “I discovered it first, last year. The old rat wears a wig. Without it, he’s bald as a ping-pong ball.”

Thomas forced down a laugh. The image of a bald Rat Man was hilarious.

“So here’s the plan, Greenie,” said Minho, rubbing his hands together mischievously. “We’re gonna –”

“My name is Thomas,” Thomas said, irritated. “Will you quit calling me Greenie?”

“Nope, Greenie,” said Minho cheerfully. Thomas groaned, watching as Minho leaned forward eagerly. “Every year we play a prank on someone. This year we’ve decided to get revenge on the rat. Now here’s the plan. We’re gonna get the rest of the boys, then sneak over to the Rat Man’s dorm – and you and Aris, as the two new Greenies, have the honor of personally stealing Janson’s wig.”

Thomas’s jaw dropped open. “Are you insane?” he hissed. “Rat Man – Janson’ll be sure to wake up, and we’ll all get kicked out!”

“Nah, we won’t,” said Minho, shaking his head dismissively. “I’ve been planning this since last year, I’ve got it all worked out.”

Thomas looked doubtfully at him, but before he could protest Minho was up and dragging Thomas out of bed, scarcely giving him time to grab shoes and a jacket before leading him to the common room, where Thomas was surprised to see the rest of the boys already gathered. Gally was smirking at poor Aris, who was white with fear and looked petrified, much like Thomas felt. 

“Alright, ya bloody shanks! Listen up,” said Newt, clapping his hands for order. He was standing by Alby, who had his arms crossed against his broad chest and was smirking too. 

“Here’s the plan,” said Newt. “We’re gonna sneak into the counselor’s dorm. Rat Man’s got his own room, and I think we can get in an’ out pretty easy. So we’ll post some guards outside the building and such, and Tommy and Aris here, as the Greenies, will do the honor of stealing Rat Man’s wig. Minho’ll go with ‘em to make sure they don’t screw up. Good that?”

Everyone nodded and Minho put his hands on his hips, turning to Newt. 

“Shouldn’t someone give a pep talk or somethin’?” Minho asked.

Newt groaned and waved his hand for Minho to speak.

Minho turned and gravely faced the boys. “Be careful,” he said. “Don’t die.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “Great, we’re all bloody inspired,” he said. “And now that Minho’s done bein’ a bloody drama queen as usual, are we ready?”

There were whispered “yes’s” from everyone (even Thomas and Aris), and Minho, Newt, and Alby led the boys down the stairs and out the door (Zart held it for them, and they only creaked a little on the stairs), and into the cool night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER MUWAHAHA I feel so evil! I wanted to cut it in half so the chapter wouldn't get so long (and also cause I still don't know exactly how the prank is gonna go down). I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!
> 
> Sorry if the formatting is weird, also. I can't figure out why some lines indent and some don't. I hope you can still read it easily enough. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, Gladers! Comment if you liked this chapter!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So… um… yeah.
> 
> Well, first of all, I'm sorry that was so short. I just wanted kind of an introductory chapter to see if people were interested. Hopefully future chapters will be longer.
> 
> I am very hesitant to post this because I know my writing isn't the best and I've seen that most people prefer Newtmas to Nalby, so I'm not really sure how many people will be interested in reading this.
> 
> Please, please review and let me know if you liked it or hated it! Suggestions are welcomed and gladly appreciated! Please let me know if you would like to read more of this story; I have a pretty firm idea of what's going to happen, so I will try my hardest to write the rest of it if people express interest in the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my fellow Gladers, and please review!


End file.
